Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of known vehicles which can be driven, ridden on, or controlled in Grand Theft Auto V. Remember that GTA V, not having been released, the vehicle's '''names are just speculation '''and the vehicles themselves are beta and could be deleted prior to the game's release. Also, it is not confirmed if the aeroplanes are pilotable. Land Vehicles Cars, Trucks, SUVs and Utility vehicles *Vapid Police Cruiser *Buffalo *Caddy *Futo *Possibly a Previon *Habanero *Ambulance *Admiral *Emperor *Blista Compact *A 2nd generation Burrito. *Huntley *Rancher *Boxville *Landstalker *Peyote or Windsor *Premier *Manana *Possibily a Mesa seen from behind. *A pickup truck resembling a 2003-2008 Ford F-150, possibly the new Contender as it bears no resemblance to the GTA IV version. *An SUV resembling an Infiniti FX *A car similar to a 1950s Chevy or Chevrolet Impala that could possibly be a Tornado *A car that appears to be the next-generation Sentinel (current BMW M3) *A semi-trailer that looks a Phantom or Roadtrain. *A vehicle resembling the Toyota Camry and the previous-generation BMW 5-series, possibly the new Oracle or another new Ubermacht. *An SUV resembling the Mercedes-Benz M-Class, possibly the Serrano. *A muscle car similar to a 1970's Plymouth Barracuda, very possible to be a Phoenix. *A Convertible resembling the front of and sides of 2008 Nissan 350Z, the sides and rear of a 2009 Aston Martin V8 Vantage, and the head lights, grille, and various other parts of a 2010 Ferrari California. *An SUV resembling the Front and sides of a 1969 Kaiser M715 and the head lights and rear Land Rover Wolf, probably made by Mammoth *A supercar resembling an Audi R8 Spyder *A 2 door coupe similar to a Bentley Continental GT, possibly a new version of a Cognoscenti. *A car resembling a Nissan Cube. This may be the second car made by Annis in the whole GTA series. *A car similar to a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X and a Subaru Impreza, possibly the Sultan. Appears at 00.58. Two-Wheeled Vehicles *Vader *A bicycle resembling the BMX Watercraft *Speedophile 2000 Jetski *Reefer Aircraft Helicopters *Maverick *Police Maverick Airplanes *Cropduster *Shamal *A fighter jet resembleing a AV-8 Harrier II, F-18 hornet, and a F-16 Fighting Falcon, probably a Fighter or a new advanced version of the Hydra. *A float plane that could be a Skimmer Trivia *In the trailer converitbles are shown retracting their soft top covers. *Semi-trailers are shown towing tractor trailers for the first time since GTA San Andreas. One of the semi-trailers appears to be a flatbed. *Airplanes resembling pilotable ones from previous games are shown flying, leading to the possiblility that airplanes could be pilotable. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle, some examples are 72MYS362, 88YZG127, 72TZJ286, 04EAY868, and JAX1079W. This feature was first seen in San Andreas. Gallery LexusNissang-GTAV.png|The car resembling a Ferrari California, Nissan 350z, and an Aston Martin V8 Vantage. Eos-GTAV.png|The car resembling a BMW E93 M3. The Badge appears to be Ubermacht. KaiserJeepM715-GTAV.png|The SUV similar to the Kaiser M715/Land Rover Wolf R8Spyder-GTAV.jpg|An supercar, possibly based on Audi R8 Spyder. Also notice that in Trailer 1 that from the rear it resembles a Lamborghini Murcielago. Qashqai-GTA5.png|The SUV resembling a Mercedes-Benz M-Class, possibly the Serrano. e0r6hi.png|Possible Skimmer flying in GTA V trailer. 830px-GTAFIVE COPTER VIEW.png|LSPD Maverick 830px-VapidGTAVPC22.png|The Vapid Police Cruiser Speedophile 2000.jpg|Speedophile 2000 GTAFIVE-BUGSTARS.png|The Burrito, still the same as the one in GTA IV, but with new tail lights and revised body shape. Huntley-GTAV.png|An SUV resembling the Range Rover, possibly a Huntley Unkown(PontiacTransAM).jpg|Muscle car resembling 1970s Plymouth Barracuda, possibly a Phoenix Caddy-GTAV.jpg|A Caddy Cropduster-GTAV.jpg|A Cropduster spraying pesticides. Unknown(JeepWrangler1).jpg|4-door Mesa Grande. Unkown(BentleyContinental).jpg|Car resmbling Bentley Continental GT, similar to the Cognoscenti Shamal-GTAV.png|A Shamal med_gtav-010.jpg|A Landstalker and a Premier. A semi-trailer with a tanker can be seen in the background (when viewed full-size). med_gtav-020.jpg|A Boxville gta_v_peyote.jpg|A Peyote can be seen passing by in the background. ClassicChevy GTAV.png|A vehicle resembling a Tornado. 283.jpg|A Manana, beside it is a car that resembles a Nissan Cube. 285.jpg|An SUV that resembles an Infiniti FX. In the background, you can see a truck that resembles a 2003-2008 Ford F-150, possibly a Contender, and a car resembling a Tornado. 433.jpg|The car resembling the previous-generation BMW 5-series. It also bears a slight resemblance to a current Toyota Camry. Category:Vehicles Category:GTA V Category:GTA V Era Category:Vehicles in GTA V